The Key
by MakoAngel
Summary: Mako quedó solo desde la partida de Korra y Asami al mundo espiritual, la distancia y ausencia lo hacen ver que aún tiene sentimientos hacia Korra, pero ella ya tiene una vida. Conocer una nueva chica lo hace ver que tal vez debe dejar ciertas cosas en el pasado y seguir adelante, todo esto mientras siguen los conflictos políticos en las distintas naciones.
1. chapter 1

**The Key**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Mako miraba el portal espiritual de Ciudad República con visión obnubilada, aún no podía creer cómo había cambiado su vida en tan pocos años, caminó un poco más hasta que sus facciones quedaron enteramente iluminada por el portal; era precioso.

Se quedo ahí, observando como un fiel admirador todo a su alrededor. Miro un rato más a los espíritus que parecían danzar en la parte superior, Korra había hecho posible todo aquello (sufriendo en el proceso), pero ella estaba orgullosa y el se limitaba a agradecer y admirar la maravilla que se extendía ante sus ojos, él era uno de los primeros ciudadanos en vivir en una ciudad con un portal espiritual, y aunque traía sus problemas porque no todos lo aceptaban de buena gana y hasta querían su vida de antes, los problemas con los habitantes de Ciudad República habían menguado considerablemente, siendo un detective de la fuerza policíaca le había tocado ser mediador, testigo, solucionador y al fin, detective de aquellos problemas.

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su pálido rostro al imaginarse a Korra en el mundo espiritual, con aquellos hermosos paisajes y espíritus de luz a su alrededor se le antojaba una belleza.

'No pienses de esa forma en ella' le decía la razón, 'está con Asami, no lo olvides' y como persona razonable trataba de hacerles caso pero se le hacia demasiado difícil cuando su alma le decía '¿La viste con ese corte de cabello? ¿Acaso no esta más hermosa que nunca? ¿Viste como sonreía al escuchar la música en la boda de Varrick?' si, oficialmente se estaba volviendo loco, pero que más daba, nadie dependía de él y podía hacer de su vida lo que él quisiera.

Tal vez pediría vacaciones a la jefa Beifong ahora que las cosas estaban más tranquilas, tal vez un descanso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Tal vez.

Él sabía que era lo que realmente necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, ordenándole a su mente que no invocara la imagen de Korra, no funcionó.

\- Hey, tú - dijo una voz femenina a su espalda- dormir apoyado en esas lianas espirituales no es aconsejable, te dolerá el cuello.

\- No necesito tu consejo, gracias- dijo Mano un poco malhumorado dándose la vuelta y poniéndose en pie para ver a una chica joven de abundante cabello castaño con ojos del mismo color; de inmediato se sintió avergonzado por hablarle de aquella manera a una mujer que le parecía tan joven.

\- Esta bien Mako, pero te lo he advertido. Lo digo por experiencia propia- comentó con la mirada perdida.

\- Oye, no sé como sabes mi nombre, pero este no es un buen momento, y como ya viste ya estaba por irme- dijo el joven detective observando por última vez aquella maravilla espiritual.

\- Es difícil ¿no? - preguntó la chica acercándose un poco mas a él observando él portal - se te debe hacer muy difícil saber que cruzando ese portal puedes encontrar algo bueno acompañado de una situación no tan buena.

\- Oye, ya me estas enojando un poco,niña - dijo Mako poniendo tres dedos de su mano derecha entre sus cejas, un claro gesto de su enfado, aquella muchacha lo estaba haciendo sentir demasiado incómodo - lo iba a dejar pasar, pero me dices ahora mismo como es que sabes mi nombre y vienes a hacerme observaciones y comentarios que no necesito.

Antes de contestar, la chica meditó unos segundos su respuesta y luego contesto serenamente, aparentemente imperturbable ante el humor de cierto maestro fuego.

\- Comentarios que no quieres escuchar- especificó por él- pensé que me preguntarías mi nombre, pero ya que preguntas por que sé el tuyo...

\- Dejate de ceremonias- la interrumpió el molestro ojos ámbar.

\- Eres parte del equipo avatar( en donde hiciste grandes hazañas) , ex-jugador de pro control, el ex novio del avatar Korra y el mejor detective de Ciudad República, sin mencionar que eres el hermano del también famoso Bolín, amé las pelis de Nuktuk- enumeró la chica de largo cabello que se emocionó al mencionar a Nuktuk.

Mako empezó a reír por lo que dijo su improvisada acompañante, por la situación, por lo lejano y ajeno que le parecían sus antiguas aventuras.

\- ¿Si te diste cuenta que en tu lista habían muchos " ex"?- preguntó aún con el rastro de una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- Bueno, lo bueno siempre es cambiante, sino sería aburrido ¿no crees?- replicó

\- Tienes razón chica espiritual, ya me voy, nos vemos o a lo mejor no- dijo Mako a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba del portal y la chica.

Cuando ya se había alejado algunos pocos metros la chica levanto su voz para gritarle.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me llamarse 'chica espiritual'?

\- ¡Porque eres la primera chica que duerme en lianas espirituales que yo conozca! grito un satisfecho Mako mientras se reía por lo bajo por lo absurdo de aquella situaciones.

Siguió caminando hasta que no distinguió la figura de la atractiva mujer y se dio cuenta que no había preguntado su nombre y que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella aparte su aspecto, no sabía por que lo inquietaba ¿Queria él verla de nuevo? De pronto se dio cuenta que había olvidado su nostalgia hacia Korra por aquella conversación. Llegó a su apartamento remodelado y se recostó sobre su cama aún le dolía el brazo.

-¿Quién eres chica espiritual?- le preguntó a la noche desde su ventana recordando su cabello.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi primera historia, me agradaría leer algunos reviews (critiquenme todo lo que quieran xD ) estaría encantada.

Si necesito mejorar redacción u ortografía haganmelo saber.

Vi la serie por segunda vez y aunque makorra es el ship de mis sueños, comprendí que sus personalidades chocaban demasiado, eran demasiado iguales en su carácter fuerte y un poco inmaduros. A lo mejor hubiese funcionado en el libro tres o cuatro pero lo hecho, hecho está Bryke, así que este fanfic va dedicado a Makito par que él encuentre amor en otro lugar, a ver como le va.

Mako's Angel se despide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _And my name is..._**

Un maestro fuego se levantaba en punto de las cinco de la mañana en la República Unida de Naciones dispuesto a empezar su día como normalmente lo hacía; media hora de ejercicios (de todos los tipos: desde entrenar fuego control hasta hacer ejercicios de pilates para mantener su cuerpo escultural) que le habían ayudado mucho con su brazo lastimado y que ahora estaba recuperado, salvo por cicatrices que cubrían parte de su mano y su antebrazo en lineas dispersas, luego un desayuno balanceado; que consistía en jugos de naranja cuando se le escapaba el tiempo y por último un buen baño antes de tomar su motocicleta y dirigirse a la central de policías, ya restaurada después de los desastres que dejó la última batalla del avatar.

Sentía el aire matutino en su rostro cada vez con mayor intensidad, lo cual le indicaba que la velocidad iba en aumento, decidió que debía bajar un poco el ritmo, su profesión no le permitía superar los índices de velocidad aceptados legalmente, tenía que seguir siendo el detective respetado que era.

Al llegar inmediatamente observó dos cosas: primero, Bolín había llegado temprano a la estación y no se le había hecho tarde, "bravo hermanito" pensó. Bolin era muy entregado en su nuevo empleo, pero levantarse temprano no era una de sus habilidades.

Segundo, la jefa Beifong no estaba en su oficina, en cambio, estaba fuera de ella caminando de un lado a otro con las manos en las caderas, en gesto evidente de angustia, algo totalmente inusual en Lin.

-¡Hey! Bro, que bueno que ya estas aquí -saludó a Mako su hermano menor

\- Me sorprende tu puntualidad de hoy

\- Fue una tarea difícil, pero lo logre. Ayer me encontré a Luan y me comentó que Lin nos necesitaba a primera hora

\- Pero para qu- el maestro fuego fue interrumpido en ese momento por su compañero Luan quien se dirigió a la jefa de polpolicias

\- Jefa, Mako acaba de llegar.

Lin se detuvo de su caminata sin fin y después de observarlos por unos segundos, irguió su postura y coloco sus manos a su espalda y con voz firme les dijo que se dirigieran a si oficina de inmediato.

Los tres oficiales se apresuraron sin rechistar, y una vez dentro Lin comenzó a hablar.

\- Señores los necesitaba para recordarles cierta información que ya conocen y compartir algo de las nuevas investigaciones que Mako y yo hemos hecho los últimos días- la jefa lo señaló con la mano extendida invitándolo a hablar.

-Bien, como ya saben muchos seguidores de Kuvira, aún después de ver su agresión y violencia para conseguir poder, siguen compartiendo sus ideologías y quieren reclamar la ciudad como parte del Reino Tierra, a pesar de que Wu ha tratado de cambiar este punto de vista arcaico muchos no desisten. Su aparente objetivo es sacar de la ciudad a las personas que no sean ciudadanos legítimos del Reino Tierra, contradiciendo el propósito por el cual Ciudad República fue creada. Según las investigaciones han comenzado con ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego, muchos maestros fuego y no-maestros procedentes de las naciones han recibido ataques.- terminó explicando él detective

\- Es increíble la manipulación de esa mujer, a pesar de que ella aceptó su error y lo esta pagando, muchos aún no entienden- dijo decepcionado el detective Luan

\- Es por eso que una persona ha venido a Ciudad República, es la encargada de Relaciones Exteriores de la Nación del Fuego, pasa por favor - informó la jefa Beifong

Una de las puertas de la oficina se abrió y por ella fue apareciendo gradualmente la figura de una mujer alta hasta que entró completamente y todos pudieron apreciar con claridad a una joven de larga cabellera oscura como la noche, de piel blanca y con un cuerpo que demostraba horas de ejercicio, su rostro ornamentado con ojos dorados. Camino firmemente hasta acercarse a Beifong, llevaba una falda larga de estilo lápiz de un color oscuro que le llegaba a la rodilla y una blusa de mangas largas color beis; y se presentó ante los oficiales.

\- Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Izaa, como escucharon la encargada de Relaciones Exteriores de la Nación Del Fuego, he hablado con el presidente Raiko y ha encontrado favorable que trabaje con ustedes para entrar en contacto con las personas más afectadas, espero contar con su colaboración - Izaa terminó su discurso improvisado dedicándole una sonrisa a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

Mako no sabía como describir lo que sintió cuando la reconoció, ¿Sorpresa? De algo estaba seguro, estaba atónito, no podía creer que a la chica a quien tan groseramente le había hablado días antes y que le había parecido tan joven e ingenua fuera a ser prácticamente su jefa en uno de los casos más importantes que llevaba. De reprimirse mentalmente por sus actos anteriores, se percató de lo guapa que era Izaa, evitó sonrojarse y respondió ya que ninguno de los otros lo hacía.

\- Será un honor trabajar con usted, señorita Izaa, estamos enteramente a su disposición - dijo viendo a sus dos compañeros de reojo para que lo apoyaran.

\- Así es señorita Izaa- dijo Bolin inclinándose moderadamente junto a Luan y Mako.

\- Muchachos dejemos las formalidades, trabajaremos mano a mano, mirenme como a un igual, espero ganarme su confianza con el tiempo.

\- Bueno, quisiera quedarme a trabajar pero Su acaba de llegar al templo del aire y me están esperando con Opal. Aquí hay cartas que han enviado los afectados.

\- ¡Saludos a Opal!- gritó Bolin a la jefa mientras ella salia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Izaa se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio mientras observaba las cartas.

\- Para empezar tengo que decirles algo muy importante ahora que Lin se ha ido - dijo observando a cada uno de ellos a los ojos- ¡Bolin me encantaron las pelis de Nuktuk! Es increíble conocerte al fin. - dijo acercándose a Bolin.

\- Eehm, gracias Izaa- agradeció Bolin un poco apenado.

\- Luan, Lin me contó de muchos casos que resolviste en el Reino Tierra, espero que este sea uno más.

\- Así sera Izaa- respondió Luan

Cuando se paro frente a Mako, el cejas arqueadas trago grueso, no sabia que esperar de Izaa.

\- Oficial Mako, quiero dejar algo en claro- ahora si qué se estaba asustando - espero me llames por mi nombre ahora que lo sabes, y no como "chica espiritual".

Esta vez Mako no pudo disimular su sonrojo.

\- No tendrá quejas de mi - dijo en modo ralentí - en ese aspecto.

Izaa se enojó un poco pero lo dejo pasar viendo las extrañadas caras de los otros dos hombres que los acompañaban.

\- Bueno a trabajar - dijo después de carraspear sonoramente.

Al escucharl los chicos no dudaron en ponerse a trabajar.

Horas después

Lin llegó un poco cansada a su oficina, convivir con Su y sus hijos no era tarea fácil para nadie y menos para ella, sin contar en lo que le había dicho Zuko en la llamada de la mañana vía radio tenía que informarle a Mako al día siguiente.

\- No puedo creer en todas estas quejas - decía Bolin algo cansado en su escritorio.

\- Muchas de ellas ni siquiera tienen sentido. ¿Porque denuncian la desaparición de un gato como atentado para sacarlos de la ciudad?- dijo Mako exasperado.

\- Bueno, yo he leído muchas que pueden representar verdaderos riesgos a estas familias de aquí - dijo Luan señalando unas cartas separadas del resto - han sido amenazados peligrosamente.

\- Propongo que visitemos a algunas de esas familias, las que consideremos en más peligro y las entrevistemos, para ver si podemos obtener pistas - propuso Izaa.

\- Es una muy buena idea, podremos empezar mañana, solo debemos notificarlo- apoyo Mako.

Lin salió de la oficina para decirle a los jóvenes que podían marcharse y que mañana podrían continuar con los planes que ya tenían.

Después de breves despedidas, Luan se marchó seguido de Bolin, quien ahora vivía en un apartamento cerca del puerto para visitar a Opal en la isla en cualquier momento.

\- Bueno, yo también me marcho -dijo Mako mientras buscaba su casco en él escritorio- vivo en un apartamento que queda un poco lejos de aquí, cerca del portal.

\- Me imagino porqué - pensó Izaa en voz alta.

\- ¿Decías?

\- Nada, que te vaya bien

\- ¿Duermes en lianas espirituales o ya estas quedándote en algún lugar? - preguntó Mako con un poco de sarcasmo pero también con curiosidad.

\- Gracias por su preocupación oficial, pero un hotel es mi hogar provisional por el momento.

\- En ese caso nos vemos mañana señorita Izaa.

\- Adiós oficial.


	3. Adorable

Antes de comenzar gracias a Parkjebin1203 por su review! Aqui continúa esta historia que va a paso rápido, disfruten! ** _Chapter 3_** **Adorable**

Al llegar a su hogar Mako preparó sopa de miso, se encontraba realmente hambriento pese a haber estado todo el día en el escritorio leyendo cartas de los afectados.

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la radio, sintonizó varias emisoras hasta que encontró una que transmitía un partido de pro-control narrado por Shiro Shinobi.

 _Así es amantes del pro-control, Kira ha caído y los conejos-libélulas quedan con un jugador. ¿Podrá Ming mantenerse en pie para el próximo round? Lo dudo mucho señores, ha sido un partido muy reñido y ambas partes están agotadas y ahora los Zorros-espíritus tienen la ventaja de tener dos en pie._ _¡Observen ese disco de tierra de Ming! ¡Es imposible ha golpeado a Kan y ahora ha caído! Es uno contra uno, son los últimos segundos y Ming lanza tres discos de tierra en tiempo récord. ¡Lo ha logrado, increíble! Ming y sus equipo, los conejos-libélulas son finalistas!_

Mako sonrió al apagar la radio, hace

solo unos años atrás estaba en esa plataforma creyéndose él rey del mundo, que equivocado estaba. Lo cierto era que extrañaba esos días en los que practicaba con Bolin y Korra, fue en ese lugar en el cual se besaron por primera vez, la arena del Pro-Control lo abrumaba de recuerdos. Afortunadamente cosas buenas también habían pasado. El maestro fuego fue a lavar los platos y despues se acercó a la ventana observando el portal y preguntándose ¿Cuando volverían? Habían pasado casi tres meses, se preocupaba pensando qué les podía haber sucedido o si solamente disfrutaban demasiado el mundo espiritual para quedarse tanto tiempo.

Se dirigió al baño y se quitó su uniforme para luego entrar en la ducha, sentir agua fría lo relajaba, era mucho mejor que el agua caliente, le gustaba sentirse fresco después del trabajo.

-Izaa- dijo sin pensarlo - ¿Que haces en mi cabeza?

No pudo evitar pensar en la silueta, en el cabello, en sus ojos, en... Basta Mako, se dijo, a lo mejor debía darse otra ducha fría.

 ** _En un hotel de la flamante Ciudad República_**

\- Si abuela, no te preocupes la ciudad es magnífica y me siento de lo mejor. Ya sabes que en mi trabajo debo viajar, no, no lo voy a dejar, ya sabes cómo se pondría el tío Zuko. Buenas noches les hablo mañana. - La joven colgó el teléfono que poseia la suite y lo colocó suavemente en su lugar.

Izaa se peino su largo cabello y lo arreglo en un despreocupado moño para dormir; llevaba su pijama favorita, un conjunto de shorts y blusa de seda que tenía llamas de fuego adorables como patrón. Se sonrió a si misma por utilizar "adorable" para describir el fuego. Se recostó en la cama y encendió la radio para escuchar música, cuando escribía, la música era una gran fuente de inspiración, el sonido especial de cada instrumento la sumergía en la concentración.

 _No sabes del alcance de tu poder,_ _Será porque no reside en la fuerza_ _Sino el querer._ _Tu corazón ardiente_ _adorable me parece_ _Es tu determinación_ _La que me enternece_ _Un maestro fuego,_ _el único que deseo._

Al terminar de escribir lo releyó cerca de seis veces, no sabía cómo había terminado escribiendo aquello, era cierto que Mako era especialmente atractivo, pero nunca se imaginó que iba a estar escribiendo poemas por él.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?- se dijo entre risas - ¿será porque estuve todo el dia con él?

Apagó la radio y se fue a dormir, le esperaba un largo día mañana.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

La jefa Beifong la recogió en el lobby del hotel a primera hora.

\- Buenos días Izaa ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Buen día Jefa, no, estoy muy bien, un poco distraída, nada más.

\- Hablé con Zuko hace dos días

\- ¿Con mi tío Zuko? ¿Por qué?

\- No entiendo por que le dices tío, es tu tío abuelo. - observo Lin riéndose.

\- Así lo quiso él- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, llamó porque necesitas un guardaespaldas y tiene razón puedes estar en peligro aquí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! De ninguna manera llevaré un accesorio a todos lados.

\- No era una pregunta niña

\- Por favor Lin, él nunca se dará cuenta si no me asignas uno - suplicó Izaa al llegar a la central.

\- Es necesario, no quiero que te suceda nada en la ciudad, es mejor evitar problemas- Lin bajó del satomóvil.

\- P-pero- Izaa quedó con la palabra en la boca, Lin entró haciendo oídos sordos hacia sus reclamos.

Cuando Izaa entró, Lin tenía a los detectives reunidos dando instrucciones, la mujer se dedicaba a lo suyo, la vida policíaca la había elegido.

\- Bueno, ahora que Izaa ha llegado debo hacer un anuncio- dijo Lin levantando su voz.

Oh no, ahí va, pensó Izaa.

\- Izaa es una representante importante de la Nación del Fuego y familiar del Señor Zuko, por lo cual él mismo me ha pedido que le brinde protección, en este lugar no hay problema, así que fuera de el, Mako será el encargado de su seguridad. Dicho esto todos a trabajar, y envíen unidades a la tercera avenida, al parecer hay problemas. -Lin terminó satisfecha su discurso y los oficiales regresaron a sus tareas del día.

Mako había empezado un buen día, pero unas horas después sentía que Lin se lo había arruinado. Después de Wu, no quería saber nada de guardaespaldas, y ahí enfrente la tenía, una chica indefensa necesitada de protección. A lo mejor convencía a Lin de cambiarle con otro oficial, tal vez.

Izaa terminó de escuchar a Lin y sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, de entre todos, él. No pudo evitar sentir emoción en un rincón de su corazoncito que se dispersó como gotitas de luz al ver el rostro de su nuevo guardián tan desencajado. A lo mejor no le caía bien, pero no tenía idea de caerle mal. Se dice que eso es preferible a resultar indiferente, pero ya no estaba tan segura de eso.

\- Jefa, disculpe- entró Mako con cuidado a la oficina.

\- Ya se a qué vienes, Mako y la respuesta es no- dijo tajante Beifong.

\- Tal vez si me escuchara, es que no quiero que suceda lo mismo con Wu y no me gusta hacer esto, mi trabajo es cumplir órdenes pero esto se sale de mis obligaciones.

\- Precisamente por tu excelente trabajo con Wu es que fuiste elegido. El Señor Zuko así lo quiso, ve a decirle tú que "no está dentro de tus obligaciones".- Lin sacudió una mano para dar la conversación por terminada.

\- Esta bien jefa, seré el guardaespaldas de esa niña- dijo Mako y luego fue saliendo despacio de la oficina con un suspiro.

Llego hacia donde estaban los demás, alrededor de uno de los escritorios.

\- Ya estamos listos para salir Mako- informó Bolin sosteniendo unas llaves.

-¿Iremos todo en un satomovil? Creo que será mejor que nos separemos, de esa forma terminaremos antes que termine el día.- propuso Luan.

\- Luan tiene razón, aquí están algunas direcciones Bolin- dijo Izza dándole una lista en una hoja con letra sofisticada - Luan y tú pueden ir allá. Mako y yo iremos a estas.

\- Bueno, ya nos vamos entonces, buena suerte chicos. - se despidió Bolin.

Ambos oficiales salieron y se instalaron rápidamente en el satomovil para salir disparados hacia su destino.

Mako e Izza salieron por la misma puerta, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento Izza dio un mal paso lo que hizo que resbalara aparatosamente y causó que Mako atentamente la sostuviera antes de caer.

-Gr-Gracias Mako- dijo sonrosada mientras se incorporaba despacio.

\- Al parecer si vas a necesitar un guardaespaldas- se rió bufón.

-Oye, eso fue un accidente!

\- Necesitas caminar con más cuidado dijo mientras seguía caminando. Un poco enojada la chica lo siguió.

Al estar fuera Mako le tendió un casco.

\- ¿Vamos a ir en motocicleta?- preguntó nerviosa.

\- A menos que tengas algún problema

\- No, no es eso. Es sólo que nunca había viajado en una.

\- Tengo mucho cuidado, nada te pasará. Después de todo soy tu guardián.

\- Vámonos.

Mako subió a la motocicleta colocándose el casco, mientras Izza hacía lo mismo más despacio.

\- Agarrate bien, niña.

\- Disculpa, como dijist... aaahhhh- Izaa fue interrumpida por el rugido del motor y luego por el arranque del maestro fuego.

Izaa cerro los ojos con fuerza y abrazó la cintura de Mako con todo la inercia que su cuerpo le permitía. Habían tenido mucho contacto físico ese día pero no estaba para nada molesta. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos con cuidado pudo atisbar la mirada y sonrisa juguetona de su conductor,

tenia que aceptar que se miraba lindo e incluso adorable.

Cuando se estaba acostumbrando al viaje en motocicleta ésta se detuvo y Mako se bajo de ella.

\- Llegamos, puedes bajar.

Con sumo cuidado bajo de la moto para no resbalar de nuevo. Se quitó él casco y lo que vio fue una linda panadería en un establecimiento del centro de la ciudad. Al entrar una señora los recibió y los invitó a sentarse en una mesa de lo más linda.

Mako comenzó a hablar presentándolos a ambos y la razón de su visita. Los dueños, la señora que se llamaba Zindy y su esposo, explicaron su situación. Al parecer cada vez que robaban sus entregas de pasteles y pan, dejaban notas amenazadoras para que abandonaran la ciudad, su única esperanza era la policía.

\- Creo que tenemos bastante información por hoy, señor Miyumizu. Si tenemos alguna pregunta luego vendremos. La policía esta investigando la situación, les aseguro que les daremos una solución- Mako les informó mientras se levantaba de su silla. A Izaa escuchar las palabras de Mako también le daban esperanza, a lo mejor resolver aquello era más fácil y terminarían pronto.

\- Señora Zindy le prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que estas personas dejen a toda nuestra gente en paz para que continúen con normalidad sus vidas y sean felices en este ciudad que es un hogar para cualquier nación.

\- Muchísimas gracias a ambos, llamaremos a la policía si recibimos información de valor- decía él señor Miyamizu mientras abrazaba a su esposa y acompañaban a los jóvenes a la puerta.

\- Linda, espera- dijo la señora acercándose a Izaa.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Te felicito por tu novio, es una dulzura y se ve muy responsable- dijo la señora Miyamizu tomando las manos de Izza, quien sonrió apenada.

\- Pero señora él no es - Izaa se interrumpió porque Mako le hablo desde la motocicleta para irse, así que solo se despidió- nos vemos.

Izza corrió hacia la moto poniéndose su casco mientras el oficial la encendía para ponerse en marcha, una vez Izaa se había subido arrancaron hacia el nuevo destino, otra casa afectada.

En las mismas condiciones visitaron dos casas más con las mismas característica: robos, notas anónimas amenazadoras y ataques en nombre de la "unión del Reino Tierra".

A la hora del crepúsculo, se detuvieron en un pequeño local que vendía fideos, a petición de Izaa que deseaba un plato desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Me encantan los fideos - decía emocionada Izaa comiendo un gran bocado.

\- Creí que te iba a gustar más ir a un restaurante de comida gourmet o algo así.

\- En el palacio sirven comida muy elaborada, prefiero cosas mas simples.

\- ¿En el palacio?- Mako creyó no haber escuchado bien.

\- No era mi intención decirlo, se me escapó. Yo vivo en la casa de la familia real.- dijo Izaa incómoda por hablar sobre su vida con privilegios, sabiendo lo difícil que era la vida para muchos otros.

\- ¿ Puedo preguntar por qué vives ahí?

\- Claro, el Señor Zuko es mi tío abuelo.

Mako se atraganto con su bebida, aquella joven que tenía que cuidar era familia del Señor Zuko, casi no se lo podía creer. Tremenda responsabilidad tenía en las manos y él que la había tomado a la ligera.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada Izaa.

\- No, no es nada. Es solo que no entiendo cómo.

\- Mi papá es hijo de Kiyi, medio hermana de Zuko y Azula. Al principio mi familia vivía en una ciudad de la Nación, pero después de - la voz de Izaa se quebró un poco pero prosiguió- de un tiempo,mi tío Zuko nos pidió que nos fuéramos a vivir al palacio. Mi abuela estaba encantada, pero mi papá se negó hasta que mi tío lo convenció.

\- Mmm, entiendo. Debió ser difícil para ti adaptarte y todo eso.- dijo Mako digiriendo aquello que le habían contado.

\- Ya terminé. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Si, claro- dijo poniéndose en pie.

Ambos salieron rápidamente y se instalaron en la motocicleta.

\- Te llevaré al hotel. Es tarde. Mañana continuaremos con la investigación -dijo Mako con él casco puesto.

\- De acuerdo- después de esa simple respuesta Izaa se aferró al torso de Mako aspirando su olor y salieron hacia el hotel.

Adorable, pensó.

Bueno, resulta que Makito es el guardaespaldas de esta chica, ¿Qué sucederá en este inusual relación? ¿Habrá algun beso? ¿Que sucederá con los afectados? ¿Leíste las preguntas como en un comercial? Ok no. xD xD

Hasta la próxima.(.)


	4. Izaa Idea

Chapter 4: Izaa Idea

Habían pasado dos días desde la visita que hicieron a la primera casa y habían continuado con las visitas, Luan y Bolin también habían visitado otra tantas, pero hoy era el día en el que iban a mostrar los resultados de la investigación a Beifong.

Dos días que había disfrutado de la compañía de Mako 24/7, o casi, porque después de dejarla en el hotel Mako salía a toda prisa hasta llegar a su apartamento. Izaa se preguntaba si su prisa era por alejarse de ella o para ver a alguien más. Las noches se le hacían muy largas y las acortaba pensando en estrategias para solucionar el caos que la había llevado hasta ahí, o haciendo poemas, actividad que le encantaba y que se merecía noches enteras, los sonetos eran sus favoritos.

Por la mañana se levanto desde antes del amanecer, se arregló (a lo mejor más de lo usual, pero quién no lo haría teniendo a semejante prospecto merodeandote todo el día), se comió un desayuno ligero y espero pacientemente a que Mako llegara a por ella en su motocicleta.

A los minutos escuchó un sonido muy familiar, el ruido del motor de una motocicleta, se incorporó rápidamente, se alisó pequeñas arrugas de su falda y salió del lobby.

\- ¡Estoy aquí! No te bajes- exclamó Izaa al acercarse a Mako.

\- Vaya, gracias por estar lista Izaa, eso nos ahorra tiempo. ¿Ya desayunaste?

Aquella inesperada muestra de preocupación la pilló desprevenida.

\- E-esto- se aclaró la garganta- si, ya desayune, pero ¿Podríamos hablar sobre algo? Creo que he tenido una idea, pero me gustaría discutirla contigo antes de proponerle algo a Beifong.

\- Claro, vamos a un café; yo sí muero de hambre- dijo sonriendo para luego ponerse el casco y que Izaa hiciera lo mismo.

Al llegar al Café Vert Mako se fue a la barra a hacer su pedido mientras Izaa buscaba mesa, tarea sencilla porque el establecimiento estaba prácticamente vacío, se decantó por la que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas.

\- Cuando vengo me siento aquí, es la mejor mesa del lugar- Mako se sentó junto a Izaa con la comida en una bandeja.

\- ¿Por qué lo es?

\- Te pedí un café con leche, bueno, respecto a la mesa es porque está junto a la ventana.

\- Mmm que bueno este café- dijo Izaa mientras se llevaba su vaso a los labios.

\- ¡El mejor de la ciudad! - respondió Mako, lo que hizo que Izaa soltara una carcajada con la que casi derrama el café.

\- Ay, lo siento- se disculpó

\- No entiendo porque te disculpas, todos nos reímos alguna vez.

\- Supongo que es la costumbre, hay ciertas normas a seguir cuando comes con magistrados, reyes, presidentes o cualquier representante político.

\- Bueno, conmigo no tienes porque preocuparte soy simplemente Mako.

\- Bueno Mako, eres más que simplemente eso, y creo que no es necesario repetirte lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos. - dijo Izaa recordando él encuentro.

\- No recuerdo que hayas dicho algo relacionado a eso cuando Lin nos presentó.

\- No, no ese día; el anterior cuando te encontré cerca del portal.

\- Ahhh ya, si lo recuerdo algo sobre los ex y todo eso. Chica espiritual- Mako se llevó el sandwich a la boca con gesto auto suficiente.

\- Borra esa sonrisa, oficial. La verdad es que te admiro mucho.

\- Bueno, gracias- Mako se apenó un poco y por eso cambió el tema - ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme?

\- Ah eso, es algo relacionado a Kuvira, pero mejor lo explicó allá frente a todos; se nos acabó el tiempo.

\- ¡No puede ser, ya deberíamos haber llegado! - Mako se sorprendió al ver su reloj.

Ambos recogieron los restos de la mesa para depositarlo en el basurero cercano y salieron apresurados hacia la reunión que los esperaba.

*Central de Policías de Ciudad República*

Cuando llegaron Lin los esperaba con una ceja arqueada junto Luan y Bolín.

\- Bienvenidos chicos- saludó Lin

\- Sentimos haber llegado tarde Jefa Beifong, no sucederá de nuevo. - se disculpó Izaa mientras se sentaban alrededor del escritorio.

\- Ha sido culpa mía, seré más responsable Jefa. -repuso él cejas arqueadas.

\- No quiero saber los motivos, límitense a llegar puntuales - sacudió la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.- Mako puedes comenzar con los resultados de la investigación.

\- A lo largo de esta semana visitamos casas de las familias de la Nación del Fuego que han sido atacadas y hemos llegado a ciertas conclusiones- hizo una pausa para enfatizar y luego continuó- lo primero es que efectivamente seguidores y antiguos empleados de Kuvira han atacado, pero hemos encontrado ciertas acciones que no siguen el mismo patrón, la razón es que muchos han tomado esta excusa para poder robar con más facilidad debido al miedo que han sembrado las fuerzas de Kuvira.

\- Gracias Mako, me parece que tienes razón, muchos delincuentes están aprovechando esta situación, pero no por mucho.

\- Yo digo que hagamos emboscadas, yo soy un gran actor, podría trabajar encubierto con ropas de la nación del Fuego y cuando ataquemos ¡Zas! Hago lava control, los dejo fuera de combate y a la prisión! - entusiasta, Bolin dio a conocer su plan.

\- Creo que Bolin tiene un buen punto, sobre emboscadas, lo de disfrazarse es innecesario compañero- dijo Luan observando la cara de Bolin que se había molestado ligeramente.

\- Si me permiten- Izaa se aclaro la garganta y tomó aire- creo tener una idea, como dijo Mako muchos son seguidores y algunos son simples aprovechados, nos interesan principalmente aquellos que comparten la ideología, porque son a esos a los que temo hagan más daño a los maestros fuego y a pertenecientes de mi nación; ellos siguen a pie de la letra todo lo que Kuvira les ordenaba y decía, estoy más que segura que si ella viera como utilizan su nombre para seguir haciendo daño estaría en total desacuerdo; si logramos que Kuvira desmienta a la persona que los motiva, porque debe haber alguien que los esté liderando, solo necesitamos que ella hable, no digo que sea necesario sacarla de prisión, tal vez un mensaje por radio es lo que necesitamos.

Todos la quedaron viendo sin expresión alguna en sus rostros hasta que Bolin interrumpió el silencio

\- Yo trabajé para Kuvira y tienes mucha razón Izaa, ella tiene algo que inspira y te dan ganas de seguirla, un liderazgo nato, yo pensé que su misión era ayudar personas y por eso la seguí fielmente, pero al ver lo contrario me aparté, tal vez estas personas sólo necesiten que se les demuestre la verdad.

\- ¿Me están pidiendo que saque a Kuvira de prisión y la ponga a dar discursos?- cuestionó Lin

\- Solo unas horas para que hable y luego puede regresar- Izaa arguyó algo esperanzada.

\- Puede funcionar Jefa, pienselo - Mano le sonrió a Izaa mostrándole su apoyo.

\- No tengo nada que pensar - todos vieron a Lin algo desanimados - la decisión esta tomada, Kuvira dará su discurso, Izaa es la experta, así que trata de convencerla, haremos esto mañana.

\- Esto significa mucho para mi, gracias por su confianza Jefa Beifong.- Izaa hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, yo la acompañaré a la prisión.- dijo Mako.

\- Espera muchacho, se que Kuvira está arrepentida y todo eso pero asegurate de llevar algún guardia contigo ¿de acuerdo?

\- Esta bien jefa- Mako se despidió con un saludo de general algo exagerado y salió sonriendo.

Bolin y Luan salieron detrás de él e Izaa hacia la recepción de la central para poner en marcha sus planes.

\- ¿ Hermano, seguro que no necesitas compañía?

\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes, estaremos de vuelta muy pronto.

\- En ese caso, cuídate.

Se despidieron brevemente mientras Mako e Izaa salieron de la central para ir hacia la prisión para hablar con Kuvira.

\- Izaa la prisión esta muy cerca. ¿Te parece ir caminando?

\- Claro, necesito un descanso de esa motocicleta tuya.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es muy practica y veloz.

\- Nadie le quita lo de rápida- dijo Izaa riendo mientras caminaban.

\- Debo admitir que me sorprendiste en la reunión, lo hiciste como una detective experimentada.

\- ¿Tu crees? La verdad estaba muy insegura, debí consultárselo a alguien antes de proponer esta idea. Actúe precipitadamente.

\- A mi me pareció muy bien, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para acabar con esto y por lo que vi hoy, Lin también.

\- La verdad, si que me sorprendió su respuesta.

\- Mira, ahí es. - Mako señaló una edificación de al menos cuatro pisos, que parecía realmente imponente.

\- ¿Kuvira esta ahí? - preguntó Izaa, sintiendo que ya empezaba a sentir los nervios a flor de piel.

\- No exactamente, su prisión es subterránea, ya verás, no tiene acceso a tierra o metal.

\- Pero si está abajo ¿como es eso posible? - preguntó la joven mientras Mako abría la puerta.

\- No comas ansias- se rió Mako.

Al entrar los recibieron dos miembros del Loto Blanco, con sus respectivos trajes. La entrada era una pequeña sala con temperatura agradable, con las paredes blancas, había un escritorio al lado derecho, en donde un hombre escribía incesantemente.

\- Buenos días Oficial Mako- hizo una pausa uno de los miembros- lamento informarle que hoy nobles día de visitas- dijo recorriendo con la mirada a Izaa, lo que la hizo sentirse incómoda por lo que se situó un poco más atrás de Mako.

\- No se preocupe Genki vengo en calidad de detective y la señorita es una politóloga de la Nación del Fuego. Venimos por orden de la Jefa Beifong ha hablar con una de las prisioneras, con Kuvira. - Mako le tendió una hoja que llevaba el título de orden judicial, al verla el hombre de uniforme se encogió de hombros.

\- Pueden pasar, un guardia los acompañara.

\- Entendido.

Al entrar por una puerta angosta al final del pasillo Mako e Izaa vieron al guardia que los acompañaría, bajaron por un elevador alrededor de tres minutos, al llegar Izaa sintió demasiado calor.

\- Esta algo caliente aquí - dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo y quedaba con una blusa muy delgada que dejaba ver la forma de su abdomen, detalle que Mako no dejó pasar desapercibido.

\- Si, es por que estamos bajo tierra.

El elevador se detuvo y loa tres caminaron por un angosto pasillo oscuro en el cual solo se miraba una tenue luz al final, Mako tuvo que poner su antebrazo delante de Izaa para que ésta no siguiera caminando y cayera al vacío.

\- Oh - exclamó al percatarse de que estuvo a punto de caer.

Se dio cuenta que lo único que tenía al frente era un enorme vacío, era como si se hubiese excavado un enorme cilindro, y en él centro de éste colgara una enorme caja de madera con apenas unos cuantos orificios en forma de cuadros para que el aire circulara, se sintió como asfixiada y sin aire, lo que le trajo un recuerdo que tenía enterrado hace años.

* - ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! - lloraba una pequeña con enormes ojos dorados, en los cuales se reflejaba unas llamas del mismo color.

Los gritos se convirtieron en sollozos y él fuego adquiría mas intensidad.

\- Mamita, mamá. ¿Donde estás?*

Izaa sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a Mako.

\- ¿Esta ahí?

\- Si, es ahí. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo algo pálida.

\- Si, estoy bien. Pero no se si podríamos hablar con ella en... estas condiciones.

\- No hay otra manera.

El guardia alzó la voz para ser escuchado.

\- ¡Arriba Kuvira!, tienes visita.

La jaula colgante empezó a balancearse un poco, al recuperar el equilibrio una voz ronca interrumpió el silencio.

\- Vaya sorpresa.

Unos ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad y un rostro cubierto por una cascada negra fue visible a los visitantes...

 **Vaya sorpresa... (.)** _Hasta aqui este cap, dejen sus reviews, ya casi se viene otro!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Convencimiento y ataque

* - No hay otra manera.

El guardia alzó la voz para ser escuchado.

\- ¡Arriba Kuvira!, tienes visita.

La jaula colgante empezó a balancearse un poco, al recuperar el equilibrio una voz ronca interrumpió el silencio.

\- Vaya sorpresa.

Unos ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad y un rostro cubierto por una cascada negra fue visible a los visitantes.*

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ

\- La verdad es que los escuche desde que bajaron por el elevador, pero no les quise quitar dramatismo- una carcajada salió de sus labios.

\- Kuvira traemos noticias que tal vez no sean de tu agrado- Mako era firme en su voz.

\- Mako, que formal, tu hermano es más llevadero y relajado. - criticó la ojos verdes. - aunque quisiera presentarte mis disculpas por la cicatriz de tu brazo.

\- Descuida, pero antes quisiera presentarte alguien.

Izaa estaba sorprendida por la forma de hablar de ambos, era como si estuvieran en una sala de juntas o en una oficina y no en aquel agujero, no entendía cómo Kuvira se había parado tan derecha con aquellas pesadas esposas de platino en sus muñecas que parecían tan frágiles.

\- Ella es Izaa, representante de la Nación de Fuego, además de ser familia del Señor del Fuego Zuko, ella ha venido a Ciudad República por un problema que ha surgido.

Izaa inclinó un poco la cabeza ante la presentación y Mako se preguntó porque sus manos parecían temblar tanto.

\- Es un honor, princesita. - dijo Kuvira con una sonrisa burlona- bueno, ¿me van a explicar ese problema, que por lo visto me incumbe o no?

\- Deja que ella te lo explique. - Mako le hizo una señal a Izaa para que prosiguiera.

Izaa POV

Mako me señaló y sentí que toda la sangre se me heló, y me pregunté como había llegado hasta ese hoyo en mitad de la ciudad sin darme cuenta que me sentía aprisionada, claro que haber llegado con Mako tenía algo que ver, se me olvidaba lo demás cuando estaba con él, necesitaba ponerle un freno a aquello que me estaba pasando, los viejos recuerdos me estaban torturando, pero no podia salir huyendo, había llegado con una misión a la ciudad y era hora de empezar a cumplirla.

\- Kuvira, la ciudad ha sido amenazada por supuestos seguidores tuyos, antiguos soldados y otros cuantos que estaban bajo tu cargo, creen estar dejando limpia la ciudad de otras personas que no sean del Reino Tierra, han empezado por maestros fuego y por todo aquel que sea originario de mi nación, atacándolos de cualquier forma para ahuyentarlos, estoy casi segura que este no es lo que quieres que pase, te has arrepentido se ve en tus ojos, es más, me atrevo a decir que te averguenza como destruiste la ciudad hace meses.- dije tratando de que mi voz sonara segura, vi como bajaba la mirada, tenía razón por lo que seguí hablando para convencerla- puedes hacer algo para limpiar tu nombre de estos actos que no te corresponden que han sido ideados por otros que solo están haciendo un mal uso de tu nombre, sé que esto no es lo que quieres.

\- Tienes razón princesita, no sé quienes están haciendo esto y lo lamento, siento mucho que tu gente esté sufriendo.- a pesar de estar usando el apodo que me dio, sus palabras sonaban muy sinceras - pero nada puedo hacer desde aquí, nada más que desearte suerte. - se encogió de hombros.

\- No - dije un poco desesperada dirigiéndome a la jaula de madera, de la cual apenas se podía ver Kuvira -hay algo que si puedes hacer, di eso que me dijiste a mi frente a Ciudad República, que tus seguidores se den cuenta que esta no era tu intención, que no es tu voluntad, así cesarán los ataques y quedarán aquellos que solo están aprovechando la situación, podremos hacerlos pagar bajo la condena que emita un juez, pero necesitamos que colabores con nosotros, te necesitamos.- cuando termine mi voz sonaba como una súplica y Kuvira estaba claramente impresionada, con sus pequeños ojos abiertos todo lo posible, Mako no había dicho nada pero sentí como su mano se posaba en mi hombro dándome fuerzas, agradecí el gesto interiormente.

\- Haré lo que pides, muchacha eres una joven muy convincente y con carácter, cuando vengan por mi, iré a decir todo lo que pienso.

\- Gracias, lo transmitiremos en todas las emisores de Ciudad República, vendremos en unos días a más tardar.- estaba más que agradecida, quería dar saltitos y abrazar a Mako, pero toda una vida con la mejor educación de un palacio me había preparado para frenar mis emociones un poco.

\- A Su Yin le hará mucho gusto saber que saldrás de aquí por unas horas, sé que cada vez que viene a Ciudad República viene a visitarte. - dijo Mako

\- Así es, ha venido varias veces, ella desea que yo esté bien a pesar del daño que les cause, es una mujer increíble.- Kuvira hablaba con admiración.

\- Vendremos en unos días- con esa frase, Mako se dio la vuelta al tiempo que yo lo seguía para salir de ahí, del agujero.

A los pocos minutos, el guardia los había ayudado a llegar a la superficie, en donde Izaa inspiró profundamente él aire puro del exterior. Mako e Izaa salieron fuera de la prisión, hacia él bullicio de una ciudad.

-¿ Izaa, te encuentras mejor? - preguntó él cejas arqueadas.

\- Si, ¿porque no habría de estarlo? - mintió ella.

\- Te vi, Izaa. Palideciste en segundos, me preocupé muchísimo, pensé que te ibas a desmayar.- Mako había cerrado los ojos y hablaba con verdadera preocupación. ¿Desde cuando él se preocupaba tanto por esta mujer? ¿Por qué sentía el impulso de protegerla, más allá de la mera obligación de su trabajo? Izaa se sorprendió y asustó un poco por la actitud de Mako, como si él también sintiera aquello que ella trataba de frenar a todas hora que estaba con él y al verlo ahí, con sus bellos ojos cerrados, con gesto contrariado, y una mano en la frente en un claro gesto de preocupación, se dijo que no podía negarse lo que ya estaba tan claro.

Estaba enamorada.

Enamorada de Mako.

Se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de su guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Izaa, me escuchas?- interrogó al ver que ella tenía la mirada perdida - necesitas un médico.

No era una pregunta, la tomó por la mano y empezó a caminar para llevarla con él.

\- Mako, espera. Estoy bien, solo un poco impresionada. Llévame al hotel. - Izaa se sintió mal porque se escuchó como una orden y no era su intención.

\- No, te llevaré a comer algo, es pasada la hora del almuerzo - por suerte Mako no seguía órdenes.

*Café Vert*

A pesar de que el establecimiento estaba casi lleno, la mesa que le gustaba a Mako estaba vacía, Izaa vio las dos pequeñas sillas y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. La mesa era un cuadro con dos silla que eran muy cómodas con un respaldar en forma de dos S viéndose entre sí, se sentaban uno frente al otro, aunque Izaa admitía para ella misma que le agradaría mover una silla para quedar a la par con Mako, lo más cerca posible de su ladrón de suspiros, volvió a sonreír como tonta por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, se le había olvidado la angustia que había sentido mientras estaba en la cárcel subterránea.

En el mismo lugar, pero en la barra Mako observaba el menu como si no se lo conociera ya de memoria, el problema era que estaba ensimismado en lo ocurrido con Izaa, no entendía porqué se había puesto tan mal al estar bajo tierra ¿Acaso era claustrofóbica? ¿o tal vez estaba enferma?

Después de un buen rato cavilando sus preguntas, Mako optó por dos bebidas frías y dos platos de fideos y se dirigió hacia el área de comedor para buscar a Izaa,cuando llegó vio a su alrededor y la encontró en su mesa favorita, se preguntó si había sido la única mesa disponible o si la había elegido especialmente.

\- Traje fideos y algo frío para tomar- Mako puso su elección en la mesa, mientras arrastraba la silla para sentarse, al hacerlo soltó un suspiro involuntario.

\- ¿Pasa algo Mako?- inquirió ella.

\- No, por supuesto que no, no estoy preocupado, impresionado diría yo

\- ¿Impresionado? ¿Por qué? - Izaa tomó la pajilla para empezar a tomar su bebida de sabor afrutado.

\- Debo admitir que no creí que Kuvira aceptara fácilmente, pero después de escucharte creo que cualquiera hubiese aceptado. Tienes un gran poder de convencimiento.- al decir esto ambos se sonrojaron levemente por lo que Izaa decidió empezar a comer.

\- Gracias Mako - Izaa lo dijo casi en un susurro.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente sin conversación hasta que ambos terminaron.

\- Ahora si estas lista para llevarte a tu hotel.- Mako sabía que debía dejar que descansara un poco y que había sido egoísta llevársela a comer, sólo porque deseaba estar con ella, aunque lo había hecho por cuidar de ella también.

\- Sobre eso, estaba pensando en irme de ese hotel, no es que me vaya de Ciudad República, es más bien lo contrario, no tiene sentido que viva en un hotel si planeo quedarme unos meses, debería alquilar un apartamento. ¿Tu que piensas?

\- Pues la verdad, no sabía que planearas quedarte tanto tiempo.- Mako estaba realmente sorprendido y algo emocionado.

\- La verdad yo tampoco, pero necesito irme cuando todo esté resuelto, no podré irme conociendo esta situación.

\- Deberías confiar más en la policía de la ciudad, chica espiritual- bromeó él cejas arqueadas, Izaa apenas sonrió era obvio que le pasaba algo, con ese apodo ya hubiese empezado a quejarse.

\- Sabes que no es eso. - se quejó, Mako pudo sentir como sus palabras iban empapadas con tristeza.

\- No me malinterpretes por favor- Mako no entendía como podía ser tan idiota, y tampoco que era lo que le sucedía, fue entonces cuando por un impulso, su mano toca la delicada muñeca del antebrazo de Izaa. - ¡Estas ardiendo! Tienes fiebre, debe dolerte la cabeza- al decirlo el maestro fuego posó su mano en la frente de Izaa. - No hay duda, vamos al médico.

\- No- Izaa no se sentía mal, pero no podía hablar era como si se le hubiese atorado todos los sonidos en su garganta y su cabeza no controlara sus movimientos- no por favor... sólo llevame al hotel... a descansar.

\- Iremos para allá, pero llamaré a algún doctor cuando lleguemos. - Mako no esperó respuesta y la levantó de la mesa, y la tomó por la cintura para que ella recostara el mayor peso de su cuerpo en él, salieron despacio hacia la salida, dos puertas de vidrio que alguien abrió para que pasaran, Mako verificó en su reloj que ya era hora del anochecer, el crepúsculo estaba en su mayor esplendor. Localizó rápidamente su moto, tomó el casco para ponérselo a Izaa con la mayor delicadeza posible deslizándoselo por su sedoso cabello, y la colocó en la parte delantera de la motocicleta, de manera que él la llevaba casi en brazos, iba despacio para no incomodarla o marearla, pero por dentro deseaba que le salieran alas para llevársela volando.

Después de unos diez semáforos en rojo chillón, Mako vislumbró el hotel, agradeciendo a los espíritus haber llegado al fin; estacionó la moto en él mismo lugar de siempre y con prisa le quitó el casco a Izaa, lo que revolvió él cabello de la joven.

\- Mako, estoy bien, déjame aquí, iré a descansar.

\- De ninguna manera, debo cuidarte.- Mako subió los escalones que conducían al lobby, tan concentrado en Izaa iba que no se percato de un par de ojos que observaban cautelosos sus movimientos mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

\- Te lo estoy diciendo, no seas necio, estoy completamente bien, ni siquiera sé porque tengo fiebre. - Izaa sonaba muy convincente y había empezado a caminar por su cuenta, pero Mako debía asegurarse o se quedaría con ese mal presentimiento.

Cuando ella finalmente accedió a que la acompañara hasta su habitación, saubieron por el ascensor, hasta que este se detuvo en un piso equivocado sin abrir las puertas.

\- No entiendo, qué rayos le pasa a esto. - Mako presionó dos o tres botones, pero nada funcionaba en la caja de metal.

Un ruido se escuchó y ambos se voltearon hacia las puertas que se abrieron en un parpadeo, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que los recibiría al otro lado.

Hombres encapuchados los esperaban.

Una emboscada.

Mako protegió a Izaa colocándose frente a ella y tratando de retener los ataques que le hacían, cuando uno cayó, se dio cuenta que eran cuatro individuos, dos de ellos maestros metal. Rápidamente, el detective esquivó los ataques de los dos no-maestros pero uno de los maestros metal fue lo suficientemente rápido como para aprisionar su torso con un pedazo de metal que había sacado de quién sabe donde, Mako seguía luchando con brazos y piernas lanzando ataques, pero el otro maestro metal aprisionó sus piernas y manos.

Izaa seguía en el fondo del ascensor, pudo observar toda la pelea, incluso miraba con pena el pobre hombre que Mako había noqueado y estaba en el piso inconsciente, dos de los tipos se miraron mutuamente bajo las capuchas y luego dirigieron sus oscuros ojos hacia ella, quién inmediatamente entró en pánico, se pegó todo lo posible contra la pared del ascensor pero era imposible escapar sobre todo con Mako inmovilizado aunque siguiera dando guerra a el otro, se sentía indefensa pero demasiado enojada como para dejarse vencer, había sido un buen día a pesar del episodio en cárcel, había disfrutado todo el dia junto a Mako y venían estos imbéciles a desgraciarle el día, estaba enojada por haberse enfermado repentinamente, por que estaban a punto de capturarla y por que Mako estaba defendiéndola aún sabiendo que no servía de nada llegados a este punto.

Izaa observó dos pares de manos acercándose, con un grito de enojo extendió las manos que expulsaron fuego y chispas que inundaron el ascensor, todas las miradas se posaron en ella y más aún la de Mako, que por poco se le salían los ojos.

\- ¡No se acerquen! Se los advierto - a Izaa le temblaba la voz y su figura no parecía amenazante pero fue suficiente para distraerlos y que Mako se escabullera.

El maestro aprovechó su nueva situación para atacarlos, e Izaa siguió lanzando llamas por su puños (con cierta torpeza) para ayudar un poco, con dos golpes sordos Mako inmovilizó a uno de ellos cayendo junto a su compañero, los restantes salieron corriendo para salir al aparcamiento donde un auto encendido los esperaba.

Mako corrió hacia la recepción pronunciando unas maldiciones por lo bajo, rebuscó en él escritorio hasta dar con un teléfono.

\- Soy Mako, un satomovil huye a toda velocidad por la décimo cuarta avenida han tratado de secuestrarla, no Bolin, escuchame, dejame hablar por favor! Trae otra patrulla, dos de ellos están inconscientes en el hotel y un medico.

\- Lo siento

Mako se volteó y miro a Izaa algo extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - inquirió

\- Por todo esto- Izaa se encogió de hombros- por traer problemas, por no decir nada acerca de mi control, si no hubiese estado enferma habrías estado más atento...- Izaa se calló al ver él rostro inexpresivo de Mako.

\- Hablaremos de eso luego, ya vendrá el médico para revisarte, sientate en un sillón.

Izaa asintió, para luego acomodarse en uno de los sillones, entendía y sabía que Mako estaría molesto, pero tampoco era para tanto, luego todo se nubló y solo escuchó la voz de Mako a lo lejos.

\- ¿Izaa? No puede ser. Despierta por favor. ¿Que sucede?

\- Solo se ha desmayado- una voz sorprendió al maestro fuego, se giró y observó al doctor que habían llamado, a quien ya conocía. - La policía ya se ha llevado a los dos sujetos, Bolin y Luan se encargaran, no te preocupes muchacho.

\- Gracias doctor Rick, Izaa ha estado con fiebre en la tarde y después del ataque se desmayó.

El doctor se inclinó hacia ella para revisar sus signos vitales, mientras hablaba con el ojos dorados.

\- Pudo haber sido la conmoción, dejala descansar, no tardará en despertar.

\- Hay una cosa más Rick, ella es una maestro fuego pero al parecer no usa sus poderes, pero hoy se defendió. ¿Puede afectar su salud o algo más?

\- Entonces, la razón del desmayo fue cansancio, su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a expulsar poder, mucho menos para atacar, le inyectaré alguna vitamina y un sedante para que descanse tranquila.- el doctor sacó los utensilios del maletín y la inyectó suavemente.

\- ¡Ay!- Izaa se sentó de golpe mirando extrañada al doctor.

\- Vaya, despertaste antes de lo esperado, pero volverás a dormir te inyecté un sedante.Yo ya me voy.- Rick recogió sus cosas y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Mako observo como Izaa entrecerraba los ojos, en cualquier momento se quedaría profundamente dormida.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación

\- ¡No!

Mako se sorprendió al escuchar su grito ¿ Que no le habían inyectado un sedante?

\- No quiero ir a esa habitación, llevame contigo, no quiero estar aquí. Sacame de aquí por favor. - Izaa suplicó con ojos llorosos. Mako no entendía nada, pero después de reflexionar un poco supuso que era efecto de la inyección.

\- ¿Como voy a llevarte dormida en una motocicleta?

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Hay taxis en Ciudad República- vaya ni siquiera a Mako que estaba en sus cinco sentidos, se le había ocurrido aquello.

\- Esta bien, pero debo ir a traer tus cosas a tu habitación, al menos lo necesario.

\- ¡No te vayas! Vámonos ahora mismo.

\- Pero- Mako se vio interrumpido cuando Izaa acercó su rostro peligrosamente, y vio sus grandes ojos dorados suplicantes.

\- Por favor. - Izaa no dijo nada más, Mako salió y en minutos estaba de regreso, la levanto en sus brazos cargándola, olvidándose de las miradas de algunos huéspedes que habían salido de sus habitaciones y unos cuantos empleados.

Al salir, fueron golpeados por una brisa helada, Mako la sujeto firmemente entre sus brazos para protegerla del frío y la bajó en el asiento de un auto, el taxi. Él se sentó a la par de ella mientras el taxi arrancaba hacia la dirección que el detective le había indicado. Izaa no tardó en recostarse en el hombro del que consideraba un ángel guardián, mientras él se preguntaba por qué le gustaba tanto la cercanía de ella.

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ

No tardaron mucho en llegar al apartamento de Mako, al bajar le pagó al conductor y atrapó a Izaa de nuevo en sus brazos para llevarla dentro.

El portero, que también era el dueño del modesto edificio lo miró extrañado mientras Mako subía con Izaa en brazos, a el cejas arqueadas le parecía algo normal pero sabía que no lo era; en pocas semanas Izaa se había llevado mucha de su cordura, no dejaba de pensar en ella a cada instante y tener que cuidarla no mejoraba aquello, por eso la dejaba con prisa en el hotel, porque creía que si no lo hacía así, subiría con ella para no separarse ni siquiera por las largas noches. Había dejado de ir al portal a la espera del avatar y Asami, no pensaba en ella tan a menudo como lo hacía antes y se sentía más feliz y cómodo con la idea de que ellas tenían algo más que una amistad, algo que al principio lo incomodó en sobremanera.

Al llegar, buscar las llaves con Izaa en brazos y después abrir fue todo un desafío, pero lo había logrado e Izaa parecía profundamente dormida para entonces, la llevo hasta su habitación y la recostó en su cama, con cuidado le quito las femeninas botas de tacón, y antes de colocarle una manta limpia con olor a jabón de lavanda, la observó.

Labios rosados entreabiertos, las largas pestañas acariciando su piel, su pecho que subía y bajaba pausadamente a causa del sueño, como su cuerpo formaba agraciadas curvas y ahí fue cuando decidió que tenia que cubrirla, salió dejando la puerta entreabierta susurrando un "buenas noches" para luego buscar un cojín de su sala para dormir en el sillon amarillo mostaza.

Iba ser una noche larga.

Estaba en los brazos de Morfeo cuando sintió una mano en su rostro, abrió los ojos de golpe y al principio no distinguió nada, por la oscuridad, aún era de noche, se sentó y notó que estaba en la alfombra, debió haberse caído dormido. Observo el sillon y gracias a las luces de la ciudad que se filtraban por la ventana, logró vislumbrar una figura femenina y unos ojos grandes que lo miraban con curiosidad. Estaba con el cabello alborotado y con una sencilla camisa de algodón sin mangas que debía haber traído puesta debajo de su suéter ocre, aún tenía puesta su falda larga e iba descalza.

\- Pensé que dormías - la voz de Mako sonó ronca.

\- Si, ese sedante fue algo fuerte, pero supongo que lo necesitaba - admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Según el reloj de tu habitación, las tres de la mañana o madrugada.

\- Ve a dormir, es muy temprano.

\- Creo que te debo una explicación, por lo de esconder mi control.

\- Izaa, te has convertido en más que trabajo, eres mi amiga, pero no me debes explicaciones. - ambos se quedaron viendo un par de segundos mientras se acomodaban para estar sentado uno frente al otro, Izaa en él sillón y él en el suelo.

\- Siento que si, porque me importas Mako- Izaa bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. Buscó la sábana que Mako le había dado y la coloco en el suelo y se acostó junto a él esperando su reacción, pero él se quedó inmóvil, sentado junto a ella, mientras ella empezaba su relato se quedó viendo el techo del apartamento.

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ

Una niña de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros corría detrás de las mariposas del jardín de su casa. Estaba más que feliz, en la tarde tendría práctica de fuego control con su mamá y su papá regresaría temprano del trabajo, su abuela había salido a comprar algunas verduras para la cena así que la única en la casa era su mamá, que la estaba llamando para ayudarle en la casa, la niña no dudó y fue hacia su madre.

\- ¿Quieres que decoremos la sala para nuestra cena especial? - preguntó a la pequeña.

\- ¡Siiii! - la pequeña daba saltitos por todos lados.

En apenas minutos, prepararon flores, dibujos de Izaa y velas para decorar la mesa y el alrededor.

\- Quedó precioso- la mamá no paraba de sonreir. - Puedes seguir jugando, en un momento iniciamos tu entrenamiento pequeña.

La niña salió para jugar y a lo lejos observó a su papá saludándole con una mano alto en el aire, a punto estuvo de sonreír y llamarle cuando escuchó como una de las ventanas de su hogar estallaba y hacía añicos los vidrios, se volteó y vio su casa inundada de llamas y a su padre corriendo hacía ella.

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ

\- No recuerdo mucho más, solo que vecinos nos ayudaron con el incendio, y que mi papá y me abuela lloraban, no entendía que mamá se había ido y no volvería a verla. Mi papá culpa al fuego control de lo que pasó y me prohibió usar el mio, aunque no importó su orden, yo no había podido usar el elemento, hasta hoy. - una lágrima se deslizo silenciosamente hacia su cabello por estar acostada.

\- Mis padres también murieron en mi casa a causa de unos maestros fuego, los asesinaron frente a mis ojos y luego incendiaron mi casa.- Izaa se sobresaltó al escuchar la ronaca voz de repente. - Pensé que ser un maestro fuego era una especie de maldición por recordarme constantemente aquello, pero resultó que gracias a este poder me salvé de seguir en las calles y empecé a utilizarlo para salir adelante, en el pro control y por temporadas en la fábrica eléctrica. Nos fue dado este don por una razón, debemos procurar hacer el bien con el y no odiarlo por el mal uso que le dan malas personas.

Mako encendió una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano, y la acercó a Izaa, que incorporándose para sentarse la observó fascinada.

\- Lo que sucedió con tu mamá fue un accidente, y todos los humanos somos susceptibles a ellos, no debes reprimir tu poder pero comprendo tu dolor y sé que no es fácil. - Mako apagó la llama y esperó una respuesta de Izaa, quien solo se quedó en silencio, después de largos segundos al fin habló.

\- Gracias- Izaa cerró los ojos con fuerza y extendió su palma, Mako la vio y supuso que era lo que deseaba.

\- Debes tratar de concentrar todo tu energía hacia tus manos, con calma pero con determinación.

Izaa lo intentó, pero al no ver nada se dio por vencida.

\- Mako, me has hecho entender mucho por hoy, eres sorprendente. Me siento más tranquila también, sé que mi mamá estaría decepcionada al ver que he dejado el fuego control, voy a intentar dominarlo por ella y por mi.

\- Así se habla- Mako sintió orgullo por Izaa, la observó con absoluta admiración, ella bajo la mirada y estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que una pequeña llama los sorprendió a ambos, Izaa había encendido una débil llama de fuego en su mano.

Se acercó a Mako y ambos vieron el fuego admirados, hasta que lo olvidaron por completo para observar sus ojos, se contemplaron mutuamente.

La mirada de Mako bajó a los labios de Izaa, invitándole a probarlos con la cercanía e Izaa observo cómo Mako la devoraba con la mirada, y sintió como un deseo interior lo reclamaba a gritos a él, sus grandes manos, su sedoso cabello, como deseaba tenerlo entre sus dedos y su boca, tan deseable. Estúpida razón que la tentaba a alejarse pero el deseo predominaba bajo su piel.

Izaa abandonó la lógica y se acercó hasta que sus labios empezaron a rozarse.

Mako quedo completamente quieto.

Las manos de la morena viajaron lentamente hasta el cuello de su guardián, y las de Mako hacia su espalda, Izaa al sentir a Mako tocarla se pegó más a él invitándole a profundizar el beso, por lo que lo besó con más fuerza, pero él no le dio entrada a su boca, por el contrario, se apartó lentamente hasta que quedaron totalmente separados.

\- Lo siento - murmuró él.

Continuará...

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ

Aaaaahhhhhh odio dejarlos así, (ToT) pero ya esta suficientemente largo este cap, mucho material.

No sé con exactitud cuantos capítulos faltan para el final, pero está cerca...

Les pido reviews porque cuando los veo se me amplia la imaginación gggg.

Espero su amor en comentarios.

Nos leemos. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

La inspiración volvió y con ella, un capítulo más.

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _¿What Happened?_**

Izaa se despertó sobresaltada, vio a su alrededor y lo recordó todo: estaba en casa de Mako.

Pero recordó también el ataque, él miedo y la angustia que sintió, el sedante inyectado, pero sobre todo recordó la conversación con Mako en la madrugada y el beso, ¡que estúpida había sido al besarlo! Lo arruinó todo, pero no la había rechazado de inmediato y eso la reconfortaba un poco, no sabía como actuarían de ahora en adelante y eso le preocupaba, muchísimo.

Pero estaba segura que recordaría por siempre la madrugada que había hecho fuego control sentada en una alfombra de un chico, y que en ese instante había decidido besarlo, sonrió ante el recuerdo e instintivamente se tocó los labios con la yema de sus dedos. Estaba perdida.

Se acercó al escritorio y reconoció un vestido negro casual acompañado por un abrigo de un color más claro que había llevado por que le encantaba como conjunto.

Mako le había traído ropa del hotel, pero solo un cambio de ropa, uno, el mensaje estaba claro. Tendría que buscar otro lugar, ella sola, no quería involucrar más a Mako si él no lo quería.

Cuando llegó al baño encontró su shampoo y una de sus cremas, se sonrojó al imaginarse a Mako buscando aquello en su habitación, entró dispuesta a darse una rápida ducha.

Mientras Tanto en la Central de Policías, específicamente en la sala de interrogaciones...

\- ¡Ya no tiene sentido que te lo calles! ¡Confiesa quien los envió! Ellos no están preocupados por ti, les importa un comino que te pudras en la cárcel, pero si cooperas tal vez no te vaya tan mal- Mako estaba totalmente furioso era él segundo a quien interrogaba ya que el otro se negó a decir algo a pesar de la golpiza que voluntariamente le había proporcionado.

\- No tienes que utilizar todo esta psicología poli, sé que es lo que me espera y no quiero irme solo, el tipo nunca dice su nombre, pero todos le dicen Ibaki.

\- ¿Ibaki? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto? ¿Donde puedo encontrarlo?

\- Amigo, dije que no me quería hundir solo, no que quería morir, es todo lo que puedo decir. - el malhechor miro hacia el techo cansado de todo aquello.

-Jefa, tengo cierta información pero necesito salir un momento para verificar el bienestar de la señorita Izaa- Mako estaba preocupado pero quería sonar normal frente a Lin para que no viera lo involucrado que estaba con ella, más allá de la relación laboral, de por si,ya era bastante difícil mentirle a la jefa, lo era aún más ocultarle algo.

\- Ve, no necesitas permiso

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Es parte de tu trabajo ¿No?

\- Si, si, claro... En ese caso me voy.

Mako se había ido a las cuatro de la madrugada de su apartamento para ir al hotel a traer algo de ropa para Izaa y cosas que probablemente necesitaría, no había podido pegar ojo después del "casi beso" que se habían dado. Todos sus instintos lo habían empujado pero la parte seria y la razón le habían impedido besarla como es debido. Al entrar a la habitación del hotel percibió el aroma característico de una fémina y un escueto olor a vainilla, no quería entrometerse en sus cosas personales, así que recogió lo necesario para Izaa y luego la llevaría para que empacara como es debido. Después de eso tendría que verse con los maleantes para interrogarlos y por último volvería al apartamento para ver a Izaa.

Mientras iba de camino a casa Mako pensó en llevarle algo de desayunar a Izaa, así que se detuvo en Café Vert por unos sandwiches y capuccino para ambos.

Mientras iba en su motocicleta con el viento acariciando su piel, se preguntó que era lo que en realidad deseaba, ya había tenido ese tiempo de conocer al "Mako sin chicas" por más de tres años, y la verdad era muy bueno estar sólo pero se sentía con un vacío que ni él trabajo ni sus amigos llenaba. ¿Se llenaría ese vacío cuando Korra regresara? ¿O necesitaba algo más para sentir una plenitud que hace tiempo no sentía?

Cuando menos lo esperó ya había llegado al edificio, se aapresuró a bajar de la motocicleta y subió a su hogar, sin hacer mucho ruido entro en la casa, eran las ocho. Tal vez ella seguía dormida, después de un sedante, un ataque y un beso en la madrugada era comprensible.

\- ¿Izaa?- llamó pero no hubo repuesta- ¿Estas dormida?

Como nadie contestó supuso lo obvio, seguía dormida. Mako entró al baño y empezó a buscar su jabón de manos, estaba seguro de que lo había dejado en el lavabo, cuando abrió la puerta de la ducho solo distinguió una barra de jabón que voló hasta golpear su frente haciéndolo retroceder por el dolor.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó él.

\- Lo siento, lo siento; Mako perdóname.- la voz de Izaa provenía de la ducha, eso explicaba mucho.

\- No, disculpáme tú a mi, debí preguntar si estaba ocupado,es la falta de costumbre, te espero afuera- Mako se rascó la nuca incómodo y salió del baño.

Quería que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara, que horror había pasado un momento de lo más incómodo por culpa de ella misma, se tardó diez minutos más para retrasar el inevitable encuentro, pero ya era hora de enfrentar lo del beso, lo del baño y todo eso por lo que se sentía nerviosa.

\- Izaa, ya saliste! Traje desayuno, debes tener hambre.

\- Ehm, si claro... Muchas gracias Mako, por todo.- Izaa se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras Mako hacia lo mismo para comer juntos.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, basta de hablar y come.

Gracias a los espíritus, por que de platicar no tenía muchas ganas a decir verdad.

Así comieron en silencio, con miradas furtivas y uno que otro roze de manos 'involuntario', hasta que ambos terminaron e Izza empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Me acompañas a buscar un lugar para quedarme?, tú conoces mejor que nadie la ciudad.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - Mako creía que necesitaba algunos días para recuperarse, no que se iría tan pronto, no se imaginaba que ella deseaba quedarse pero sentía que él no la quería cerca.

\- Pues si, no puedo abusar de tu generosidad- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Para nada, puedes quedarte aquí él tiempo que necesites.

\- ¿De verdad?- ¿De verdad había sonado tan entusiasmada?- Es decir, ¿no te incomodaría?

\- Nada de nada, así podemos buscar otro sitio para ti, con más calma, por lo pronto el sofa y la sala se convertirán en mi habitación.

\- ¡Nada de eso! Tú dormirás en tu habitación y yo en el sofa. ¡Es tu casa!

\- ¿Crees que voy a dejar dormirte en el sillón, mientras yo duermo en la cama? Debes estar loca- Mako ya empezaba a divertirse y a disfrutar de la compañía de la ojos dorados.

\- No puedo acep-

\- No hay nada que discutir, si sigues así dormiremos ambos en el sofá.- Mako interrumpió a Izaa, cuando vio que ella se sonrojó comprendió por que, había dicho que dormirían juntos (hipotéticamente, claro), y descubrió que le encantaba que ella se sonrojase de esa manera.

\- B...bu..bueno, pero sólo unos dias- ella se levantó algo nerviosa y se llevó los plásticos para depositarlos en la basura de la cocina.

\- Algo más Izaa

\- Dime

\- Mañana iremos a la prisión a buscar a Kuvira, mañana es el gran día.

\- ¿Mañana la llevaremos al ayuntamiento a dar el discurso?

\- No podemos perder más tiempo, sé que es pronto para ti después de lo que pasó, pero es por lo mismo que debemos hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

\- Tienes razón, no se diga más.

\- Hay algo más, estoy detrás del tipo que te mandó a secuestrar.

\- ¿Tienes pistas?

\- Su nombre o apodo, lo que sea, pero al parecer le dicen Ibaki.

\- ¿Ibaki?

\- Si lo sé, extraño. Me voy, llegaré temprano - así el cejas arqueadas se despidió de la bella mujer en su apartamento y se dijo a sí mismo que así se debería sentir cuando te despides de tu mujer para ir a trabajar, con la promesa de volver para disfrutar de la vida en compañía de quien amas y a quien has elegido.

\- Hasta entonces- se despidió ella.

Cuando Mako cerró la puerta detrás de él, Izaa empezó a tararear una melodía se sentía feliz y agradecida con Mako por lo que decidió utilizar esa día para ordenar y limpiar el apartamento, que a pesar de que Mako era muy ordenado ya necesitaba algo de atención.

Mientras tanto en un callejón de la ciudad en un barrio no tan lindo...

Bolin y Mako llegaron al lugar en donde las triadas solían ocultarse y después de algunos empujones, insultos y un apretón de manos los dejaron entrar con el acuerdo de no capturar a nadie ese día en ese lugar.

\- Vamos Makito, anda ya y dinos que te trae por aquí.

\- Ibaki, tu debes saber algo Shin

\- Mmmm Ibaki, y Makito ¿Que te hace pensar que soltaré algo de lo que sé?

\- Pues ganamos ambos, piensalo, ese hombre te está quitando parte de lo que consideras tu territorio, robando en donde supuestamente tú controlas.

\- Si es cierto, es un dolor de cabeza pero no sé más que ustedes polis,es un tipo que trabaja desde las sombras.

\- Quiero confiar en ti, sé que tu sabes más, y Zolt también debe saber algo, así que les daré algo más de tiempo para que lo piensen bien, ganarán mucho su deciden ayudar al lado bueno por esta vez, hazlo por un mejor futuro Shin, ahora me voy.

Bolin y Mako caminaron hasta el auto de la central de policías y se alejaron con el sonido del motor por ese día habían acabado, mañana era un nuevo día, él gran día.

Mako llegó al apartamento, y sonrió al abrir la puerta con una nueva copia que le había hecho a las llaves.

\- Buenas tardes ¿Izaa estas aquí?

\- ¡Si, voy!- respondió Izaa como si estuviera respondiendo a una orden.

Al verla Mako casi se pone a reír a carcajadas, llevaba una camiseta holgada y unos shorts estaba llena de polvo de la cabeza a los pies (los cuales llevaba descalzos) y en su cabello se podían observar motas de polvo y como si fuese el nido de alguna ave.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? - preguntó, reprimiendo la risa.

\- Me he puesto a limpiar un poco, debo lucir terrible.

\- No debiste hacerlo, eres mi invitada, y no te ves terrible, solo...mmm... Algo graciosa- con este ultimo cumplido Mako empezó a reír.

\- No te burles- reclamó, pero ella también empezó a reírse.

Estuvieron riendo como viejos conocidos hasta que Mako interrumpió el momento para sacar algo de su bolsillo.

\- Izaa, sé que necesitas salir y sentirte más libre así que traje esto- Mako le mostró unas llaves con un pequeño llavero, que era una figurilla de un dragón.

\- ¿Son las llaves del apartamento?

\- Sip

\- No necesitabas hacer esto, yo... Yo debo buscar un lugar, un apartamento u otro hotel, solo te traigo incomodidades y más trabajo, Mako en verdad lo siento.

\- Bobadas, yo estoy feliz de tenerte aquí, donde pueda cuidarte, y tu debes sentirte cómoda, porque es lo que yo quiero, que te sientas bien, pero si no te sientes bien aquí, dímelo.

\- No Mako, no es eso, nada de eso; tu eres una excelente compañía lo que yo quiero es que no estés incómodo por mi culpa.

\- Bueno si es así, estamos todos bien.

\- Bueno, una pregunta

\- Dime- respondió algo intrigado el maestro fuego

\- ¿Por qué él dragón?

\- ¿No te gustó?

\- Si, esta lindo y tierno. Te lo pregunto por si tiene un significado especial-

\- Pues si, lo tiene, pero después te cuento ahora tengo hambre.

Con eso se dirigieron a la pequeña cocina, y Mako sacó unos ingredientes de la refrigeradora, prepararon juntos una improvisada cena y sirvieron la comida en dos platos blancos que Mako tenía para recibir visitas.

\- Espera, Mako- interrumpió Izaa cuando ambos estaban a punto de sentarse a la mesa.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él detective levantando una de sus cejas.

\- No tenemos algo para hacer algún refresco, una fruta, no sé.

\- Tenemos algo mejor, pero no se si quieres.

\- Mmmm, puedo preguntar qué es

\- No pongas esa cara, tengo cervezas, pero no sé si una princesa como usted, estaría dispuesta a tomar unas cuantas con este humilde caballero de armadura un tanto oxidada, alteza.- Mako hizo una exagerada reverencia con una sonrisa pícara, Izaa se quedo muda unos segundos, que el caballero aprovechó para sacar las latas de cerveza y llevarlas a la mesa.

Abrió dos y colocó una de ellas al alcance de la mano de ella, quien la tomó entre ambas manos con gesto dudoso.

\- No te creas que jamás he probado una, he tenido algunas escapadas- se acerco la bebida a los labios y tomó un largo sorbo. Mako la miraba encantado.

\- Me imagino, unas escapadas al jardín del castillo

\- ¡Claro que no! He salido, salidas de verdad.

\- Te creo, tranquila, es que te pones a la defensiva muy rápido- después de una pausa agregó- es muy adorable.

Aquella palabra resonó en la cabeza de ella y recordó algunos poemas escritos para Mako, se sonrojó y hundió la cabeza entre sus hombro y comió en silencio frente al hombre que la hacía sentir tan al descubierto, como si los muros que construía a su alrededor se hubieran desmoronado con solo conocerlo a él.

Después de otra cerveza y haber dejado los platos sucios en él lavabo con algo de torpeza, Izaa sentía que su cuerpo no la obedecía como es debido. Mako lo observó y sonrió, hasta algo ebria Izaa se las arreglaba para verse bien.

\- Adorable, adorable, adorable- susurraba ella entre tarareos de alguna melodía.

\- ¿Qué dices?- Mako estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco.

\- Túuuu

\- Izaa, acompañame deberías irte a dormir, no creí que dos cervezas te afectarían tanto.

\- Tú, caballero Mako, eres totalmente adorable - Izaa lo dijo tan claro y firme que por un momento Mako creyó que estaba sobria, pero luego ella empezó a bailar por el apartamento hasta que llegó a la habitación, y Mako salió de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Bueno, princesa ebria ha llegado a sus aposentos provisionales, por favor duerma ya.

\- No, Mako, Makito, quédate. Quédate conmigo, estoy muy sola en este castillo.

Mako sabía que aunque estaba ebria, Izaa estaba diciendo cómo se sentía, sola, sola en un enorme castillo donde nadie se preocupa por ser su amigo, sino por su bienestar físico y en que esté lo suficientemente sana mentalmente para no ser descortés en público.

Él la ayudó a recostarse en su cama, llevaba puesto el vestido que le había llevado por la mañana, se miraba algo incómoda pero por nada del mundo le quitaría su ropa.

\- Mako, no, por favor, no te vayas.- Izaa estaba sollozando y unas lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Y Mako dijo lo que nunca imaginó que él mismo diría.

\- No me iré nunca.

Este capítulo es de los más romántico que he escrito, a mi me encantó. Espero que a ti lector te haya gustado igual.

Nos leemos.


End file.
